Sleeping Beauty
by Subaru Kayoda
Summary: Sleeping Beauty set in Japan with Draco as Princess Aurora, and Harry as Prince Phillip. Yaoi, HPDM, Language, Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Beauty Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.  
Please go easy on me, this is my first fanfic. I hope you all like it.

Once upon a time, in an ancient Japan there lived a war lord by the name of Malfoy-sama and his lovely lady. They were evil and mean and most of there subjects hated them. In a province nearby lived their enemy Potter-sama and his son Harry-sama. Potter-sama hoped one day that their lands would be united by the marriage of their children.

For years Narcissa-dono in her vanity refused to have a child. But finally she caved in, her lord needed an heir and she refused to let anyone but herself carry this child. She then finally had her child a beautiful baby boy. They named him Draconus Latin for dragon for they wished him to be as strong as any komodo dragon that ever walked the dirt roads of their homeland.

They had a great ceremony to celebrate the young heirs birth. People came from all the provinces to celebrate, bringing gifts and good wishes to little Draco-sama. Ladies and gentlemen dressed in their silk kimonos, and samurai in their hakamas rushed into the fine Japanese castle. Everyone wanted to see the sweet baby dragon.

Potter-sama and Harry-sama were among the first to arrive. Malfoy-sama greeted them with a sneer wondering why of all people his enemy would be here to congratulate him on this happy day. Potter-sama fell to his knees and bowed respectfully and spoke to the lords feet. He spoke of his dreams to unite both provinces, and Malfoy-sama agreed with him. The provinces would at last be united. The young Harry-sama looked down at the child that would one day be his husband with disbelieving eyes.

Then a gong sounded and three ninja entered the room. The people were frightened and they murmured. They had come to bestow their gifts on the infant lord. The first ninja approached the cradle. "I am Chiba of Odawaru. Little lord my gift shall be the heart of the dragon: courage, tact, dependability, judgment, justice, knowledge, and loyalty." Then Chiba-san took a bead from his pocket and gave it to the infant lord to swallow. Chiba-san stepped back and The next ninja went unto the cradle. "I am Genji of Kyoto. Tiny lord my gift shall be the heart of the warrior: bearing, decisiveness, endurance, enthusiasm, selflessness, initiative, and integrity." Genji-san took out a bead as well and gave it to their lord to swallow. At last it was the third ninjas turn to present a gift to the baby. The last ninja walked quietly up to the cradle. "I am Fuji of Edo. Sweet lord my gift is the. . ." But Fuji-san was thrown across the room by an unseen force. Suddenly an apparition appeared in the middle of the room. errified screams filled the room.

It was an obake. "Its Mitsuhide!" Genji-san gasped. Everyone cowered in fear waiting for Mitsuhide-dono to speak. "As the infants great grandfather I have come to bestow upon him a gift." He glared at everyone requesting silence, and he got it. "Listen well all of you. The lord shall indeed grow in mind and in spirit, but on his sixteenth birthday he shall cut his finger on a piece of calligraphy paper... and die." Everyone gasped in horror. "Oh-no!" cried Narcissa-dono. She ran to the cradle and held her little boy tight. Mitsuhide laughed a cruel heartless laugh. Malfoy-sama could bear his evil no longer. "Priests exorcise that man!" he shouted. But before the priests could move three steps Mitsuhide-dono disappeared into the shadows. The lady held her precious little lord tightly. Malfoy-sama tried to console her.

It was Chiba-san who spoke next. "Don't fret your Lordships. Fuji-san still has his gift to give." Fuji-san was a mere ninja not a high priest. All he could do was soften the curse. "Sweet lord there is still hope. When you are cut by the piece of paper you will then fall into a deep sleep, and you will only wake to your true loves first kiss."

Malfoy-sama was still afraid for his young son. To stop the curse he ordered all calligraphy paper be burned. That night all of the calligraphy paper in the providence was brought to the castle and burned. Malfoy-sama and his lady felt that their son was safe. By dawn there was no calligraphy paper to be found.

But Genji-san, Chiba-san, and Fuji-san knew that the young Malfoy heir was far from safe. They were forced to create a plan. Chiba-san was first to come up with an idea. "But Malfoy-sama and Narcissa-dono will never agree... But Its the only way..." "We'll disguise ourselves to be peasant women and raise Draco-sama as an orphan. Mitsuhide would never expect to find her there!"

It was not easy to convince the lord and lady of their plan. Sixteen years is a long time to go not seeing your child. But in the end it was decided it was best for the ninja to take the boy to live with them. Soon after the ninja came for little Draco-sama and his parents were forced to say "good bye".

Please R&R!  
Did you like it.  
Should I continue?  
Onegaishimasu! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping Beauty Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters with English names belong to me. Sniff Sniff

Reviewers:

Reese Craven - Sorry I took so long to update.

SugarDevil - I agree. Being cursed so young has to suck. But on the bright side Draco got to train with ninjas. That makes him a ninja. Think ninja Draco doesn't that sound sexy. Sorry Draco alone sounds sexy.

Kaimei Jaganshi - Thanks.

embyr81788 - I thought so too. It makes me happy!

Thanks for reviewing you are all awesome.

Sorry I took a while updating. I have been a little busy with school as of late. Damn finals. Hint: Taking 2 language classes the same semester is nuts. Just don't. Of course they were Arabic And Japanese so. . . On with the story.

And for sixteen years the young Draco remained hidden deep in the mountains with Chiba-san, Genji-san, Fuji-san and the Fuma Clan of Ninjas. And so he was kept safe for the long years past. Draco-sama was raised as an orphaned ninja of the Chiba Clan named Tadayuki. The three ninjas never revealed anything of his heritage or Mitsuhide-dono. So for the past sixteen years the three ninja lived as peasant class women. They never told Tadayuki-san about their true abilities as ninja.

The time passed quickly and Tadayuki-san learned much, and all of his traits bestowed on him were present. He was an excellent leader and most everyone looked up to him and admired him. He was funny, witty, and very proud. Also he was very beautiful. His silky platinum blond hair, pale pink lips and creamy complexion were adored by all. His fine figure built from years of training.

The three ninjas knew that soon they would have to return him to their lordship, and he would assume leadership over their lands and armies. This also meant he was to be married to Harry-sama. They were saddened by this thought. Well some of them. . .

"Oh I can't wait to get out of these clothes!" Genji-san whined.

"Speak for your self. I can't believe that time passed so quickly. It seems like just yesterday that we brought Tadayuki-san here. In some ways I'll miss it here." Chiba-san said looking highly put off.

"Will you two-you two sound nuts." Fuji-san added his two cents. "I love Tadayuki-san like a son. I wouldn't trade these past 16 years for anything. But he belongs elsewhere. Get over yourselves."

Genji-san gave Fuji-san a sour look. "Fine. I'll shut up but I don't have to like it. I am going to the hot springs for a soak. I'll be back for dinner." Genji-san stormed out. The other two exchanged confused glances.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Low in the valley, in the swamps Mitsuhide-dono was still looking for Draco-sama but as of yet had no luck. He had looked everywhere; every valley, mountain, forest, and even the ocean. He had sat years in meditation but, could not find him. Finally he paid a visit to the Kappa of the swamp.

"Why have you come? I have no business with you. Leave." The Kappa spat upon finding Mitsuhide-dono sitting on his favorite rock. "Your minions murdered many of my friends. You are not welcome. I SAID FOR YOU TO LEAVE, DAMMIT!"

"I will do nothing of the sort. I have a favor to ask of you." Said Mitsuhide-dono calmly.

"Fuck your favor! Now get out!"

Mitsuhide-dono didn't like the sound of this one bit. 'How dare someone be so bliantly disrespectful.' "Pity." Mitsuhide-dono lunged at the kappa taking hold of the water demon's throat. The kappa struggled to get free but that only made Mitsuhide-dono's grip tighten. The kappa looked down at the ghost; fear opaque in the demon's eyes. Mitsuhide-dono smirked at the suffocating kappa.

"I guess that means your useless to me." He said as he decapitated the kappa.

.. tsutsugu ..

TBC

Hey! Well with finals almost over soon I can get to write this thing good and proper. Please R&R. I'll give you yaoi. Well not until around the end. But I'll make it good yaoi! I could make a slash between Fuji-san and Chiba-san. . . Lol. Happy Christmas All! I'll update soon.

Subaru


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Beauty Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own three sexy ninjas.

Reviewers:

Baroque Isabella - Yea, I last chapter was pretty short. Even by my standards. Thanks. I love happy ninja Draco.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Not a long chapter but I added some action. Wink Wink Finals are over and here is the next chapter. Yay!

"Hey! I'm back from my mission. Where are you guys?" Tadayuki called into a seemingly empty house. He closed the door and walked to the stairs. "Hey. You guys here?" He was answered by a faint tapping noise coming from room that all his mothers shared. He slid the screen door to the side and stared wide eyed at he sight before him.

There in front of the teen was a couple of very horny, groping, MALE, ninjas. Fuji thrust against his lovers weeping member. Chiba issued a loud moan. "Its been so long. I. . .want you." Thrust. "INside me." "Shhhhhh. . Be patient." Fuji said as he lapped at his lovers neck. Fuji trails hot wet lines down his lovers collar bone to his pert, pink nipples. "Nnnnn. ." The other man moaned. "Please. . .inside now. . want you" Panted a very hot Chiba. "Turn over." Chiba smiled at his lovers request. Fuji brought his lips to the heated entrance and kissed it lightly. "Mmmm please Fuji-sensei. . ." Fuji smiled at his pet name before thrusting his tongue inside his lovers wonderfully shaped ass. "Please. . . Make love to me. . now." At a beautiful plea Fuji pressed his member to his boyfriends entrance and began pushing in slowly loving the feeling on his half encased member. Chiba thrust him self back burying his lover completely inside him. After waiting a couple of seconds for Fuji to move he grew frustrated and started to fuck himself with his boyfriends hard appendage. Then said boyfriend decide that his love was ready for him and set a brutal pace. "Oh. . . YES! There. . . oh god. . . yes. . . I'm coming Fuji-sa-Ahhhhhhhhhn!" Fuji lowered them to the floor, and placed light kisses all over Chiba's face. "I love you. . .Chiba-san. Forever." Fuji said lovingly still breathing a little heaver than normal. A gasp was heard seconds later when Tadayuki found he was holding his breath. Two sets of eyes snapped to the door. And a very embarrassed teenager turned his back.

"Um. . . I. . . am really. . . sorry. . . just walking in without knocking. . . I had no idea. . . men." Tadayuki said lost in thought.

As I said not a long chapter but hey action. Smiles I promise to update Christmas Eve with a new chapter and a naruto one-shot Christmas fic. Love to all. Merry Christmas! R&R! I'm handing out happy fluffy yuri eating dust bunnies.

Subaru

Second thought they would probably die from yuri poisoning. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping Beauty Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. . . Not writing for money. . . Blah Blah Blah. . .

Thankies to all who reviewed:

SugarDevil - Yea, but putting Draco on the spot is fun. And Damn toot'n Dracos hot. I think I was put on this world to ogle Draco and drool. Lol.

Baroque Isabella - Lol. No, I that case I wouldn't have minded ether. But, then I think of my parents and its all ruined.

Sorry, The yuri eating dust bunnies were (as I thought) Poisoned by the yuri. Tsk tsk. . . Its a shame.

Well I am a little late getting this in but I got it done by Christmas morn. Parents wanted family time. By the way Merry Christmas. Now on to the awkwardness.

"Um. . . I can explain. . . Fuji-san?" Said Chiba a light pink tinge to his cheeks. "Well, yes. . . We are men. . All three of us. And there's nothing nothing wrong with two men in lov-" Fuji started. Tadayuki turned around suddenly and interrupted Fuji, "I never said there was anything wrong with men being in love. I-I'm in love too. And before you say anything he is a man. I just want to know why you all lied about being women. I just don't understand." "Well. . . Can we get dressed first?" Tadayuki nodded his approval before walking down the hall to his room. Tadayuki slid the door shut and moved to sit on his futon that he had never put away before the last mission. Thinking of the mission put his mind somewhat at ease. He had met the most wonderful guy.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

During the last mission in the provinces of Potter-sama

I had left home with little but a rushed 'good bye'. I met my team and we climbed down the mountain, and ran as fast as possible to Potter-sama's residence in the tiny town at the base of the mountains. Someone had sent us a mission to stop an assassination on Potter-sama himself.

Upon arriving at the residence we promptly snuck around to the back. We snuck in one of the back windows that had been left open an closed it behind us. We then searched out the lords chambers. We knocked once and was quickly let inside. We were filled in on our jobs and took our places. Unfortunately the attackers were a no show.

So we headed to the nearest pub. Once there my teammates decided to get drunk and I got us a room at the inn next door. Climbing up the mountain with drunks was no fun. After arranging the reservations I decided to have a walk around town. I needed to clear my head. I was a little angry about missing my birthday party for a sucky mission that was. . . well, a big waste of time. I was lost in thought when I bumped in to someone. "Sorry." I said barely glancing at whoever it was before continuing on my way.

"Do I know you?" "No." I replied slightly annoyed. "Are you sure? I am sure that I have seen you before. . . Will you please stop and look at me." The stranger went on. "Please just. . leave. . . Huh?" Tadayuki had said finally taking in the handsome features of the stranger. "Would you like to talk?"

We ended up talking all night until the late afternoon. That had undoubtedly been the best few hours of his life. And they had almost kissed as they said their farewells.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Back to reality with a knock on the door. He was daydreaming about Harry again. He couldn't get him out of his head. If this wasn't love-KNOCK KNOCK! "Oh! Sorry! Come in." Tadayuki caught himself dreaming again. "Hey." Said Fuji as they entered and sat on the futon with him.

"Sorry we took a while. . ."

"S'ok. . So will you please explain?"

"Tadayuki this is going to be hard to believe. Your name is really Draco and you are Malfoy-samas son."

Well I think its longer than the last chapter. . . Yea so anyways. . . I'll love you forever if you review. . . Sniff Sniff Lol. Merry Christmas All!

Subaru 


End file.
